


together we are stronger

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Battle of Exegol (Star Wars), Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Rey (Star Wars), Planet Exegol (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Rey and Ben live.That’s it. That’s the plot.Just some fix-it fic.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	together we are stronger

**Author's Note:**

> I just suddenly had the idea to do this, and I apologize for any mistakes because I was too tired to edit this story, I will try to go back and fix anything wrong with it though.

For a few moments after the cavernous room collapses around her, Rey can feel everything. Her senses are overwhelmed, as if her body knows that it only has a few precious seconds left, and it wants to experience everything before it all disappears. She can see the bright explosions above her, the shattered remains of the Sith throne scattered around her. Sounds from the starfighter battle reach her ears, along with the echoes of the falling rock. She inhales, breathes in one last time, ignoring the chaos and war in favor of reaching out through the force, through the torn remains of the force bond.

If she died, at least she’d be reunited with Ben.

_No_. No, she wouldn’t, she realized, and time slowed, just barely limping along.

Ben was alive.

Somehow, some way, he’d survived the fall. She tried to smile, but she was tired, so tired. He was alive. Good. She’d come here prepared to die, but if Ben had died...she wouldn’t be able to live with herself.

_I love you_ , she whispered through the bond. She was vaguely aware of the lightsabers slipping from her grasp, of her legs buckling, unable to support her weight any longer. She ignored it all, pouring all of her feelings, her secrets, her hopes for a future that could never be, her _everything_ , into those three words. _I love you_.

And then there was nothing.

Nothing but the force, surrounding her, guiding her, taking her by the hand and leading her as if she were a small child. _Your journey has only just begun, Rey_ , a voice murmured. It sounded strangely familiar, though she couldn’t recall where she’d heard it. She reached out, trying to part through the strange mist of this strange world that seemed to be somewhere in between life and death. A figure stepped out of the mist, but they were too far away for her to make out their features.

_I told you I’d come back for you, sweetheart_ , the figure spoke, in a different voice this time. No, it wasn’t the figure speaking. It was…

Rey inhaled. Then exhaled. She was breathing.

She was _alive_.

But...how? She’d died. She _knew_ she’d died. She’d let the force show her what to do, how to join her Master Luke and the other Jedi that had come before her. Yet she was somehow back in Exegol, with…

“ _Ben_ ,” she whispered, sitting up, suddenly realizing that he was there. That he was the one who’d saved her. _What happened?_ She asked through the bond.

_You were dead. But...the force showed me what to do._

_You saved me_.

_You saved me first_.

She grinned. _We saved each other_.

And then, without warning, they were leaning towards each other, and suddenly Rey found herself kissing her sworn enemy, who wasn’t really her enemy any more. If they’d ever really been enemies. It seemed almost impossible to imagine.

_I love you,_ she whispered through the bond a second time.

_I love you too,_ Ben replied. _No matter what the galaxy throws at us._

For a long time, they just sat there, hugging each other tight and enjoying the simple pleasure of just spending time together. Eventually they did have to leave, and fitting the two of them into one X-wing proved to be a challenge, but Rey and Ben had faced much worse. 

And after so much fighting, the war was finally over. They would no longer have to face down enemies or stormtroopers or Resistance fighters. There was a whole galaxy out there, just waiting for them to find their place in it.

Together.


End file.
